This invention generally relates to a snowboard boot anchor for use with a strap arrangement.
In the sport of snowboarding, various types of bindings are known for securing a rider's boot to the snowboard. One type of binding includes adjustable heel and toe members to secure a hard shell boot to a snowboard. Another type of binding utilizes a rigid high back and straps to secure a soft-shelled boot to a snowboard. Yet another type is a step-in type of binding that includes components for mating with interface means attached to the lower portion of the snowboard boots.
Step-in type bindings eliminate the need for straps attached to the binding. But to prevent a rider's foot, and particularly the heel, from lifting within the snowboard boot used with such a step-in system, an ankle strap is typically provided on the outside surface of the upper of the boot and tightened by the wearer to secure the heel. The ankle strap has fixed medial and lateral attachment points on the upper portion of the boot.
Conventional ankle straps are attached directly to the lateral and medial surfaces of the upper of a boot and employ at least one ratcheting mechanism to tighten a first strap component on the medial side with respect to a second strap on the lateral side. The end contact points of the straps on the lateral and medial upper surfaces are fixed, and thus a rider has no way to adjust the placement of the ankle strap. Such an ankle strap arrangement can cause uncomfortable pressure points to occur on the rider's foot. If the ankle strap is not comfortable, a rider may not adequately tighten it about the boot. A loose ankle strap results in heel lift during riding and thus reduced control of the snowboard.